Letting the legend fade away
by In2lalaland
Summary: What happens to the heroes afterward? 2x5 After war.


Warning: Unbetad. If anyone feel like fixing it up, I would be more than grateful.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Letting the legend fade away

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo's knee bounced uncontrollably where he sat on the very edge of his seat. "So I was thinking, what the hell you know, it's not like anyone will care." His hand absently tugged at his braid.

Wufei glanced up from his book in his curled up position in the opposite corner.

Duo sighed, drumming his fingers against his thigh. "Alright, so a lot of people would have cared but I wouldn't have."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

With a restless bounce, Duo got to his feet and started pacing. "Oh shut up you, I can be the center of the universe if I want."

Wufei gave him a glance before turning back to his book.

"So anyway I just walked over with my bag and started installing it, in the middle of the afternoon! There were a tone of people walking by but no one questioned what I was doing. People just don't give a shit about what you do as long as it doesn't affect them."

Wufei tilted his head in acknowledgment.

Duo crossed his arms, uncrossed them and crossed them again. "Planting the bombs took like ten minutes then I just fixed it up a bit before leaving. It was just _too_ easy to stroll into this diner further down the street. Oh! That's where they had these amazing burgers, big and juicy. They made their own dressing and they just kind of poured it over the meat. It was so fucking good."

Wufei didn't look up.

"Oh shut up, we can't all be vegetarians."

Wufei turned a page.

"Anyway. I had a burger in one hand, a coke in the other and then BOOM! The whole thing just went up in flames, the whole fucking headquarter!" Duo laughed in triumph. "But then these fucking oz fuckers recognized me, I mean what the fuck, what are the odds?" His pacing got faster, making him bump into the small table in front of the couch. A remote control and a few other things fell to the floor but Duo didn't stop, didn't slow down.

"And it was so fucking far to Deathscythe and I couldn't get away! There were so fucking many of them and I ran, I ran until I could taste blood!" Duo spun around in a tight circle, kicking the table over in frustration.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that! No one should have to do that! It's not right and those fucking bastards wouldn't stop shooting they-"

"Mr Maxwell." A soft voice spoke up from behind him. He spun around, looking down to meet the eyes of a determined looking nurse.

"What? What the fuck do you want?" He barked, fists tightening.

"I think you need to lower your voice a bit, you are scaring the other patients."

"Scaring? They don't have a damned clue what being scared is all about!" He made a slashing motion through the air with his arm. Not unlike one that Deathscythe would have made ones.

"Mr Maxwell, please calm down." The nurse said gently, her eyes searching for the rest of the nurses.

Duo tensed. They were going to drug him. He fucking hated it when they drugged him. He wouldn't let them. He would do whatever it took to stop them. He would kill them if they even tried. "Calm? I'm calm! I'm so fucking calm th-" A hand closed carefully around his hand, giving it a thug.

Duo looked over at Wufei's worried eyes.

The tension dropped. "Worry wart. I wasn't going to… not really."

Wufei didn't look away, he just meet his eyes straight on, holding him trapped.

"Don't nag, for god's sake." Duo groaned.

The eyes turned begging.

"Fine, I'll take the damn pills." Duo sighed and turned back to the nurse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later, when the pills had kicked in and Duo was able to think straight again he groaned in embarrassment. He was going to have to apologize to Nancy for screaming at her. He thumped his head against the pillow under his head. He should have known better then to not take his pills. It had just been so easy to fool them into thinking that he had taken them. It had been fun. A game in this boring place. Only that it hadn't been funny. Thank god that Wufei had been there and not at one of his sessions, things could have gotten really ugly otherwise.

He hadn't had one of those episodes in months, not since Wufei….

Duo rolled over on his side and looked over at the man in the other bed. Wufei was asleep, book resting on his chest.

They should be allowed out soon enough. As soon as he had gone to all his therapy sessions and the doctors managed to find a blend of drugs that would fit him. It would also go a lot faster if he could just remember that pills were a good thing.

Wufei could probably have left a long time ago. He wasn't dangerous to society or himself. He was just deeply traumatized and couldn't speak even if there was nothing physically wrong with him. Wufei should have left this place ages ago. If it hadn't been for him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Wufei wasn't stupid enough to actually try to kill himself. Especially not with a across the street cut. He had done it so that he would get to stay with him. It was a pretty fucked up love declaration but on the other hand, so were they.

But it was nice to know, that Wufei was going to stay with him until he was ready to leave. Then they would both go, together.

Duo liked to tell Wufei all about the house they were going to buy when they got out of there. He would tell him how the small dirt road stretched out through the forest, going up and down hills. How the road would suddenly stop in front of a small but comfortable looking house. He told him about the porch where two wooden chairs stood waiting for them. He told him about how the door would swing open and reveal their home. How the worn but comfortable furniture would look. He told him all about the bookshelves they were going to get and how Wufei could fill them with whatever he wanted.

Wufei always smiled when he told him that, like he was mentally making a list of all the books he was going to collect.

Duo knew no greater happiness then when Wufei smiled like that.

He told him about walks in the forest, about the peace and quiet. About evenings in front of the fire, lying on their couch, watching the flames. About planting potatoes in the spring, swimming in the lake in the summer, picking blueberries in the fall and shoveling snow in the winter. With his words he painted up the rest of their lives. Growing old together far away from the stress, the noise and everything that could be connected to the war.

The house was real, so were the road and he supposed, even the blueberries.

Howard knew they guy who owned it and he would not only let them buy it, he was going to let Duo work at his repair shop as well. Duo was going to get to fix things instead of destroying them and Wufei would get to have some solitude, his peace and quiet.

It was going to be perfect.

They were going to pick up all the broken pieces of their souls, one by one. Then they would disappear. Just the two of them. No one except Howard would know where they were. In a place where people had barely even heard of Gundam pilots. They were a part of history, they had done what no one else had been able to do. And then they would get to disappear. They would fade away.

Soundlessly, Duo got to his feet and crossed the floor over to the side of Wufei's bed. Gently he lifted the book off his lover and placed it on the nightstand. Nudging his slippers off he crawled up on the bed and curled up around Wufei. The other man blinked sleepily, giving him a grumpy look.

"Sorry, I won't skip any more pills."

Wufei nodded shortly before reaching out to stroke a hand down his braid.

"Didn't mean to worry you."

Wufei tapped him on the hip.

"Yeah I know, I'll do it tomorrow."

Wufei closed his eyes, giving him a small smile.

"No wonder she likes you more than me." Duo grumbled playfully.

Wufei opened his eyes long enough to flick him on the nose.

Duo grinned. "Hey baby, don't be like that, I know I'm your one and only."

The other man snorted, rolling over on his side to face him.

"Love you too." Duo whispered, moving in a bit closer.

Wufei smiled as he absently stroke his back, his arm still resting on his waist.

Duo breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

Together they fell asleep, dreaming of a brighter future.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The End.

A/N Just a small one shot but leave me a word anyway would you? :)


End file.
